Stay With Me
by Creative Echoes
Summary: What if Legolas had a twin sister, who died when they were younger. Who would be there with him? Would he survive? Minor Legolas/Arwen romance. Mostly friendship. Please Read and Review! :D ~~~Arwen (Lauri)


A.N.: Hello Hello! And Welcome to yet another fic, brought to you with love from Lauri. I've been working on this since God knows when. Lol, I think it was sometime in March. Its finally done. I hope you like it! By the way, Legolas, Arwen and Laurel are all meant to be about 11 or 12 (in human year appearance). Because, its just like my Screen name on MSN says. "Elf years piss me off. They're kinda like Dog years....on crack..." lol. On with the fic!  
  
The blood that poured from his mouth frightened him terribly as he began to cough and choke. His eyes wide in terror and full of silver tears. The elf-maiden's near by all crying out in shock and backing away, all except one. The dark haired young elf maiden went to him quickly and took his arm to lessen the fear.  
  
"Someone get help! Now! Go!" she cried as the flaxen haired elf prince clutched her arm and pleaded with his eyes, still choking and sputtering. Then there was the pain. It felt like half of his heart was being torn away. He fell to the ground, lying on his back with his fists tightening in pain. He would have screamed, but he couldn't breathe, his vision faded and then all was black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas? Legolas! Legolas wake up! Legolas!" Arwen cried shaking the very very limp form of the young prince beside her. There was so much blood. It had covered his face, and his pale hair. It was also all down the front of his clothes. He wasn't breathing, or moving at all. His eyes were frozen unseeing, but still contained the look of pure terror. She pulled him close to her, his head over her shoulder and hugged him. "Please wake up...Please..."  
  
He coughed then, and gasped in air. When he was lying on his back, he had been suffocated by the blood in his mouth, and now he was able to breathe again. The two young elves clung tightly to each other, both out of fear. This was how Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil found them as they ran into the large hall. Thranduil took his son into his arms and he and Elrond hurried him off to the healing hall. Elrohir and Elladan hurried towards their younger sister who was standing there in shock, not moving or blinking.  
  
"Arwen?"  
  
"Take me where they took him." She said looking Elrohir in the eyes.  
  
"I don't think you should-"  
  
"You _must_ take me!" she said her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
The twins nodded and they quickly followed where the others had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Arwen and her brothers reached the healing hall their father met them.  
  
"Arwen-"  
  
"Father let me pass" she said to the Lord of Imlardis who was standing blocking her way.  
  
"Arwen where is Laurel?"  
  
"I don't know father, but please let me pass." She said her mind on one thing and one thing only. Legolas was afraid; he needed her.  
  
"Are you sure you do not know where she is?"  
  
"I haven't seen her since breakfast. Why is this important father?" she asked, becoming frustrated.  
  
"We think she may be in trouble." Elrond said to his still very young daughter.  
  
Arwen was silent. She loved Laurel dearly as well, but how could they be worried about her with Legolas the way he was? She decided she would worry about the other girl later, and concern herself with the matter at hand.  
  
"I cannot help you father. May I pass now?"  
  
"I'm not sure you should-"  
  
"Father I am _going_ in that room! Now let me pass!" she said, finally unable to take any more. That was just what her brothers had said. She didn't _care_ what they thought she should not do! She was going to get in that room. She watched as her father stepped aside.  
  
She hurried through the door and found Legolas lying on a bed. The healer nearby was shaking his head. Blood was no longer rushing from his mouth; he was breathing shallowly, and trembling. He appeared to be in the shock she had been in only moments ago.  
  
"He won't tell me what is wrong." The healer-elf said to his King.  
  
They could find nothing wrong with him. Both The healer and Thranduil looked up when Arwen entered the room, closely followed by Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan.  
  
She looked a mess, covered in blood still, and her hair and clothing disheveled. She did not concern herself with courtesy, but went straight to Legolas' bedside, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Legolas, I'm here now." She said softly, as the blonde prince held her hand tightly. She carefully climbed up onto the bed and lay beside him. He turned over and held onto her, crying. She held him close and whispered to him quietly as he sobbed, pressing his face against her shoulder and neck.  
  
"It hurts..." he choked out between tears.  
  
"What hurts, Legolas?" she asked, looking over at the healer.  
  
"My heart..."  
  
The older elves looked on in astonishment as the young princess tried her best to soothe her friend.  
  
"I'm afraid, Arwen..." the prince whimpered.  
  
"It's all right Legolas. I'm here, don't be afraid." She whispered, stroking his hair which was stained pink with blood.  
  
He continued to cry and pulled himself ever closer to her, feeling a little calmer now that she was there. The pain was terrible, and made his head ache. Why was this happening?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lord Thranduil. It must be his sister. Where is she? We must find her." Elrond said.  
  
"We shall search for her at once. Search all through the woods, find her." Thranduil said and they set off towards the stables, while the twins set of on swift feet into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' sobs had reduced to silent tears as he lay facing his friend. Their hands intertwined between them.  
  
"Arwen, where is Laurel?"  
  
"I do not know. My father was looking for her as well. I don't know why he wanted her when you were hurt." She gently stroked the side of his face, to which he shut his eyes, taking what comfort he could from her touch. The pain had not dulled much, and it made him feel terribly ill.  
  
It had been several hours since the others had left them alone in the room, and outside the sky was turning pink, orange and deep red as the sun fell behind the trees. They had not moved, and were still lying on the bed against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry about all the...all the...blood." he apologized, now noticing she too was covered in it.  
  
"I don't mind. Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears remembering how scared she had been, how scared she still was.  
  
"Don't cry, Arwen." He said kissing her hand he was holding. Tears were slipping from her eyes now, and he felt the pain in his heart grow worse. He winced and shut his eyes tight, his breath faltering.  
  
Arwen soon realized what she was doing, and tried her hardest to bite back her tears.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest." She said as his eyes opened.  
  
"I'm not tired." He said stubbornly, but he knew he would not win, for even his voice sounded weak.  
  
She brought her other hand up and held his with both of hers, singing quietly. His breath slowed, and his eyes remained open but unseeing as he slept. She too fell asleep, her head resting close to his, and as the two young elves slept, the search continued on for the lost Princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir was running through the trees towards the outskirts of Mirkwood. The sun was setting and it was growing rather dark. He knew that soon they would have to stop and return to the palace, so he was searching more frantically now. He could hear Elladan not so far off to his right, calling out and searching just as hurriedly as he himself was.  
  
"Lady Laurel! Lady Laurel where are you! Answer me!"  
  
"Laurel! Manke naa 'lle?! Laurel!"  
  
Elrohir had reached the edge of the trees, and all that stretched ahead was open land. The sky was blazing red, which he found very unnerving. In the distance he saw a small figure walking, or stumbling along. It then fell all together, un moving. He burst out running towards it, knowing it had to be her.  
  
When he reached the small princess, he found her lying feebly on the grass. He nearly fell himself at the sight of her. She was mutilated and covered in blood, more blood than he'd ever seen. Her long fair hair was matted with it, and her eyes were fading. She was crying out with all the small amount of strength she had left.  
  
"Lady Laurel!" he cried and knelt lifting her limp form into his arms. "Mani marte?"  
  
"O..orcs...They...poison...Elrohir I'm frightened..." she said weakly, bringing her hand up to clutch his shirt.  
  
"You're safe now Lady Laurel...d-don't be frightened." He choked out, knowing full well she wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"T..tell father...I'm sorry. And t-tell L...lego..Legolas I...I'll always love him..."  
  
Elrohir nodded tears falling from his eyes that matched those in the younger elf's.  
  
"And...tell Arwen...to...to..........take care of..Legolas...he...he needs her...and Elrohir...thank you...I love you and Elladan as well.....d..don't cry..."  
  
Elrohir couldn't bring himself to speak, the life slowly vanished from the young princess and her last breath left her.  
  
"Namarie arwenamin..." he whispered and hung his head, shaking with tears.  
  
"Elrohir?! You found...aiya!" Elladan gasped, stopping short as he saw what was before him. There, his twin brother was sobbing, and in his arms he held the small, broken body of Mirkwood's princess.  
  
"Over here! Come here!" he managed to shout into the woods before he too fell beside his brother in tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas cried out as a pain ripped through his body. It was the most terrible thing he had ever felt. Even worse than what he had felt earlier that day. He sobbed and cried out again, gasping for air.  
  
Arwen woke and cried out in shock, taking the other into her arms again. "Mani naa taa, Legolas?" she said as he held to her so tight that she could barely breathe.  
  
"It's worse...much worse.....it hurts worse! Tua!" he cried out again, and felt himself holding ever tighter to his friend. Arwen in turn held on to him just as tightly, and willed with all her soul to lessen his pain. Pleading quietly for something, anything to make it better. Uttering a stream of pleas and promises in elvish, finally coming to 'I will take half of his pain, I will take half...'  
  
Not even a second later she felt an immense pain fill her body, and all the breath was sucked from her lungs. She knew it had worked, and she felt incredibly sorry for Legolas immediately, because the pain she was experiencing was enough to make her head spin and her ears ring. She didn't even want to imagine what it had been like doubled.  
  
She felt her friend go limp in her arms as he lost consciousness, and it was not very long before she, too, followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning, when Arwen woke, Legolas was still in her arms sleeping though, not unconscious. She was really beginning to wonder where Laurel had gone. Why hadn't she come to check on her brother? She carefully climbed off of the bed, kissing Legolas on the forehead before she went to her room to change clothes. She then went to Laurel's room to see if she was awake.  
  
Her room was empty, and her bed made. 'She must already be awake.' Arwen thought as she headed back towards the healing hall to Legolas. 'She's probably with him right now.'  
  
She was even more surprised to find that Legolas was gone when she got there. She found her brother Elrohir however. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, staring sorrowfully at the ground. She went over and knelt beside him.  
  
"Elrohir, what is wrong?" she asked, kissing his cheek, wishing he would smile.  
  
"Arwen...Laurel is...she is...Arwen, Laurel is dead." He finally managed to say, unable to tear his eyes from hers as she stood up.  
  
Her eyes went wide, and she felt her legs wobble beneath her. "No...no it must be some mistake, brother, she cannot be...dead."  
  
"Why would I lie?" he asked, and at that, the dull pain in her heart that remained from the night before, seemed to gain a little life.  
  
"W-where is Legolas?"  
  
"With his father, in the meeting hall...Arwen?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Laurel said...she told me to tell you...to...to take care of Legolas, and that he needed you."  
  
Arwen had not cried yet, she was to shocked to cry. She knelt again, however, and hugged her brother, pressing her face to his chest, letting the tears come then. He drew her onto his lap as she wept and held her close. That was where all that pain had come from. Legolas and Laurel were twins, and he felt it. He felt it when she died. The connection between them was cut off and he was left alone. She slowly found herself calmed enough and concerning herself once again with Legolas.  
  
She kissed her brother on the cheek again, stood and hurried towards the meeting hall. She found King Thranduil, Elladan, and her father all there, but Legolas was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where is Legolas?" she asked when they noticed her.  
  
"He went ran off to his room. You know about Laurel?" Elladan asked.  
  
Arwen nodded and turned and ran towards Legolas' room. His door was shut and she could hear him inside, crying. She knocked quietly, and was answered by his tearful shout;  
  
"Kela!"  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
She heard him then move to the door and open it slowly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was shaking.  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Arwen...I didn't know it was you..." he sniffled, biting his lower lip. She felt the pain in her heart grow further and she stepped forward silently embracing him. She felt him shudder and they both sank to the ground, still in each other's arms, crying. He wanted to be brave, he wanted to be strong for her, but he found he couldn't even hold his own weight up.  
  
After he had gained his voice he spoke, lifting his tear stained face to look at her.  
  
"F-father said, he said he thought I would be dead when he got back. H-he said that usually the...the remaining twin doesn't survive, and that to save them it takes a strong...strong amount of...of..."  
  
"Of what, Legolas?" Arwen asked quietly, wiping the tears from his cheeks with her small hand.  
  
"Love."  
  
Arwen's eyes glimmered with pain as she looked into the other's pale eyes. "This is the worst...worst time...why now? You just lost.....I wanted to tell you but....Legolas I...I love you." She then burst into tears. She felt terrible. He had just lost his sister, she was gone forever, and this was...she shouldn't put all this on him...  
  
"Amin mela 'lle" Legolas said quietly and their lips met for only a second before Arwen stood quickly and backed away towards the door.  
  
"Legolas...you...I can't..." she said, shaking her head and continuing out the door.  
  
"Arwen please. Arwen don't leave me...Arwen...come back......" he pleaded as the dark haired elf turned and ran out the door and down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from there. She couldn't do this to him. What a cruel thing to do to someone. Tell them that you love them right after they've lost someone so close. No one deserves to have to deal with that much emotion all at once.  
  
She flew past several elves, all crying, the whole of Mirkwood was mourning. She ran until she reached the palace gardens. There she stumbled to a stop, under a willow tree. It's long branches brushed the ground and formed a large enclosed area in which she hid.  
  
She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face on them in tears. She wanted nothing more than to have stayed with him. She couldn't stand being alone like this, but she couldn't stand doing something so terrible to him. But then she remembered what Elrohir had told her. Laurel had said to take care of Legolas, he needed her.  
  
She heard someone calling her name. "Arwen! Arwen! Manke naa 'lle? Arwen.....Arwen please don't leave me alone...." the voice faded into a sorrowful whisper.  
  
She peered out between the leaves and saw it was Legolas. He was sitting in the middle of several little red flowers. He looked utterly lost, murmuring a constant stream of elvish, her name or Laurel's seemed to be making up half of it. His eyes were overflowing with tears, but he made no sound of crying. Only that constant whimper of sorrow.  
  
"~Take care of Legolas, he needs you...~" Elrohir's message echoed in her mind and she found herself standing. She walked up quietly behind him and kneeled down. He turned to look at her, his whimper stopping and his eyes so full of sadness. She leaned forward and gently kissed his trembling lips, feeling his tears on her cheeks. Or were they her own?  
  
"I won't leave you, Legolas. I promise. I won't leave you alone." She whispered, hoping that somewhere, Laurel knew she would take care of him. And not just because he needed her, but because she need him too.  
  
The End.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ELVISH - ENGLISH:  
  
Manke naa 'lee - Where are you?  
  
Mani Marte - What happened?  
  
Namarie - Farewell  
  
Arwenamin - My Lady  
  
Kela - Go Away  
  
Amin Hiraetha - I'm Sorry  
  
Amin mela 'lle - I love You  
  
A.N.: So, how'd you like it? Please Please Pretty Please Review! If you like Legolas/Arwen Romance, read my other fic about them called "Nobody Knows it but me" it's a Songfic with like 5 chapters, and each one has a different song! :D Also, If you just like Lord of the Rings, read my story about Helms Deep (from a womans Point of View) Called "Mortality of the Immortal" :D Thank you I love you Goodbye!!!!!!!  
  
~~~Arwen (Lauri) 


End file.
